hikari the strongest yuki
by DragonBall fanatic
Summary: A man was reborn in the world of naruto in kiri part of the yuki clan with the knowledge of the future and his wish to survive the 4th great ninja war he will become stronger. Kiri oc Smart oc, take place three years before canon


Hikari yuki was not a normal child showing Potential and genius only few could match

As a reflection of this, his mother adored him with all her heart and his father eyes shine with pride

Perhaps he was her own flesh and blood however, he was different from other children his age he was quite, responsible and intelligent even at the young age of four

He was the heir of the Yuki clan and it's future leader his future was brighter than many children in kiri.

Nevertheless, he was not treated differently from other children of the clan his training started same as other children of the clan at age of three where his talent had become obvious to many.

Unlike other children he picked things up at an absurd rate he understood all the material and only thing he had difficulty with was geography and history but he was still ahead of others in the subjects

His father was proud and had decided to start his training earlier than most at age of four he had started to learn taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu from the best tutors the clan could hire.

Again the child had proven his genius when he had not only learned the theory of all three subjects but had also learned the three basic jutsu and was as competent in taijutsu as a fresh genin.

The future was surely bright for hikari yuki

Our lives are made up by senses. By sight, smell, touch, hearing, taste, feeling – and so you could not possibly understand when I say that in death I could feel nothing. There was, after all, precisely nothing there except for the sea of other dead souls, no brain to be conscious, no hands or nasal cavities or any of that. Just nothing.

Death was made remarkable by the absence of it.

Needless to say, I abhorred it. (Everything individual about myself brutally ripped away, leaving nothing except utter nothingness, so much that I felt I was going to drown in it)

Let's talk about something else.

I probably shouldn't have started with that, anyway yet there is the infallible wisdom of hindsight that always serves to dampen the mood.

If I'm going to be honest, I don't know how I died. I'm suspecting head trauma. Only snippets were left – intermittently flashing lights, the pungent scent of blood, and pain. Lots of pain. Each half-formed memory was uncomfortable to relive, to say the least, with every gap making me feel off, as if something was horribly wrong, and the ones that existed were ugly and twisted.

And for your information, blood does not have a 'bittersweet, coppery scent'. It smelled disgusting, like a rotting carcass describing it as copper would be like comparing dried sewer muck to the odd, musty smell of old books. Both were rather pungent, to say the least, and not necessarily pleasant, however one is bearable and the other is positively rancid.

Just as a note, my death is a rather touchy subject. If there was such a thing as mental 'Keep Out' tape, it would be smothered in the stuff.

Dying isn't something you brag about – because it means you failed. (You didn't live to see the next day, didn't live to see the future.)

Anyway.

Let's go back to Death, and my absolutely wonderful experiences with it. So wonderful that, if Death had a personification, I would have no issues with going up to him and punching him in the stomach, preferably with a knife.

I suppose the oddest part of it would be that I was aware that I was dead

I had than woken up in the world of naruto i cant recall any memories from the past or before the age of two except for a selected few such as common knowledge from past life and how I died bit faces, people all were blank

Waking as a baby was terrifying and full of confusion when i first had sense i just cried for no reason and then explored my surroundings trying to learn as much as i could somehow i remained calm throughout my search for answers my teachers help in this respect and what i learned was not pretty

I had been reincarnated in the world of naruto

In the village of hidden in the mist and was the sole hier of yuki clan the one that is massacred in the blood rebellion and haku is a part of.

I was in shock for only few seconds before i was calmed again by something. From my two years in this world I have learned that I have an ability to remain calm and can not feal anger, fear, rejection

nothing if something happens my mind becomes calm or I totally blackout

Due to remaining calm i had began planning i was not gonna die in this world and would surely survived for that i have to be strong because knowing the future i know i would not survive if i was average and so I threw myself in training this was helped by my ability to remain calm and through my studying I also discovered a new ability i had a photographic memory.

The knowledge of this world was far behind ours

And most subjects were common due to my knowledge from the previous life I had easily learn them but the real problem came in the form of geography and history. This world history and geography was unknown to me. I was from kiri it was divided into 9 large island surrounded by few smaller island in the ocean the closest village near us was konoha through wave country. Seeing the world history the fourth ninja was has ended five years ago and the fourth hokage died three years ago. So iwas three years older than naruto and sasuke. Due to my photographic memory I was able to memorize everything easily.

At the age of four ninja training had started due to my photographic memory i was easily able to learn the theory and then came learning ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu.

Out of all taijutsu was the easiest and most painful to learn due to my memory i was easily able to copy the katas from my teacher but fighting was a whole other thing. I had to fight my teacher every day for three hours and it was hell but i was slowly approving.

Genjutsu was mostly just theory after that i had to work to develops my imagination and thinking. Genjutsu is formed through a person imagination and thoughts or the victims imagination it was a basic illusion one that can be strengthen by one chakra control and focus.

Ninjutsu was vastly different i can be done through hand signs and by directing chakra in the body.if one has good control of his chakra and has master his affinity he can preform a jutsu without hand signs an example is the fourth kazekage who's control of sand is so good he can direct it from just a thought.

I had learned my chakra affinities at the age of five which was quite a suprise for me as naruto learned his at the age of 16. But it's common for clan children to learn and develop their affinity at a young age. Im sure i remember sasuke preforming the fireball jutsu at the age of 6 so maybe it's was practice by all clans.

Let move on I had three affinities which is quite rare as I've learned through my fathers shock expression. The chakra paper in my hand has been divided in two parts one covered in water while the other is a little crunched up

Showing i had water, wind and lightning as my affinities i could understand water and wind to form ice for our kekkei genkai but lightinig was a suprise.

We than began to work on water and wind release leaving lighting release for the time being my father wanted me to learn ice release The first job was to reproduce the same affect on a leaf that i have produce in the chakra paper

It was a slow task which surely help to increase my chakra reserves.

It took two years for me to be successful in this task at the age of 7. I was able to make the leaf wet and cut the leaf in two pieces but this was just the first step second step was to divide as river from my chakra for wind release and to cause a whirlpool in the river for water release.

In the two years i have grown not just in my affinities but both in genjutsu and taijutsu to overcome my weakness in taijutsu due to short height i have began learning to use ninja weapons such as kunai and how to use a tanto use by the kiri anbu. As for genjustu i have began to strengthen them due to my increased control and chakra reserves

The second step took most of my time but i still went around the clan compound and village there were many orphans mostly kids of shinobi who died in the 3rd great ninja war they wear torn cloths and looked malnourished this was a common site at age of seven children joined academy to become ninjas and would be promised food and shelter this led many orphans to join the shinobi program to survive.

Time continue to pass as i continued to train to survive as every year passed i became worried for the kiri civil war the relation between the mizukage yagura and clans remained stable which was a suprise considering their was a civil war in kiri in the future maybe obito hadn't taken control of yagura yet.

But I was wrong at the age of nine their was an increasing hostility betweem the clans and mizukage when the mizukage announced the clan observation policy in which the clan compounds would regularly be observed by anbu to prevent missing nins and so the clan didn't plan a coup against the mizukage yagura this angered many clans such as hoshikage clan, terumi clan which was led by mei terumi and yuki clan lead by my father.

I had completed master both my affinities and my father had began teaching me our clan prize technique of ice release but now training took place inside our house in the underground training room to prevent eyes of anbu.

"we are surrounded by water hikari in the form of water vapours focus your chakra to cool them to form ice" he then covered his whole hand in ice

My father had slowed down the water vapours particles movement by absorbing the heat and turning water vapours into ice

It took me a whole week to copy the same affects this was just the basics we continued to increase the ammount of ice and lower the surroundings tempretures to form ice blocks, spears and more

Two months later i had gotten a good control over my ice release and had began learning to form ice clones they were just like earth clones but more agile and less durable.

The number of techniques i learned continue to increase not just with ice but with water and wind as well.

Im probably at chunin level at this point and have began being more creative with my powers this lead to many accidents and discovery

One such was that one could connect himself and his clone to form a type of telepathic link to do this i just had to connect the clone and myself through chakra strings. Chakra strings are common knowledge in ninja world and is used in medical ninjutsu but to control puppets as shown in the series by kankuro and chiyo is a secret only known to the hidden sand village.

my mind forms a conscious almost telepathic link with my clones, allowing me to not only send them orders but see them as an extension of myself.

So what that means is I can do a lot of things at once, giving each task a full focus without being distracted by too much information. Meaning, I can leave an ice clone to read books, an ice clone to browse the compound , while I myself do a whole different activity and still retain the knowledge my clones and creations acquire. I never knew studying could be so easy, this must be how it feels to be a genius..

So what I'm trying to say is, I think I might now be a genius. And it's only been a few days since that discovery. But intelligence doesn't necessarily equate to wisdom. The ability to apply intelligence for a productive purpose.

This may be an incredible discovery but is dependent on how many chakra strings i can form and connect to my clones

This has speed my training to incredible levels

It's like naruto shadow memory transfer ability but better as i dont have to destroy the clone to gain knowledge.

For now i can only connect to 10 clones but with training the number can increase i can extend my chakra strings to 700 meters which is pretty good for now.

In two months my birthday will arrive but few disturbing news reach my ears before one such as this is That the legendary blade samehada has been stolen by the conviction kisame hoshikage and Uchiha clan has been mascarred by S-class criminal Uchiha itachi.

With this news im probably 3 years older than naruto and sasuke and that kiri civil war is pretty close. I have also try to contact haku but so far i have no sucess although most of the clan lives in the compound it isn't necessary one can leave to stay at another place if he wishes i remember haku mother was from yuki clan and married to a civilian so maybe he lives on some other island.

My fearof the kiri civil war came true on my tenth birthday when the whole clan had gathered at our house to celebrate me becoming of age. my mother was smiling as she looked at me. I wasn't close to my mother as i usually spent my time either learning about the village or training we only met at dinner and breakfast but we usually eat silently

But I still loved my mother and I knew she love me to as she always look at me with affection but on my tenth birthday a huge group of anbu attack

The whole clan was taken by suprise and many falled to their death i looked at this whole scene frozen. I had expected the attack but not today

My father quickly gather the clan and assembled and counter attack while my mother pulled me inside our house.

Their was an underground passage that led outside the compound in case of attack people were making their way through the passage led by my mother who was holding my hands tightly and i could feel pain in my arm.

We came upon an empty river with multiple boats few people led the people to the boats while few stay to keep watch me and mother were put in a boat with 4 others 3 female and one child probably 12 year's old.

Kiri was divided into nine major island which was surrounded by several small island most clan compund were in the middle island with the hokage tower to easily deploy shinobi and troops in case of war or an attack with the use of boats the people are transported to the island farthest away from the hidden village's or the ninth island called kirinine.

As we move in the river i kept silent we came upon the ocean in a few hours making our way towards the ocean i new that the whole yuki clan was mascarred meaning their will be another attack and this time I will be ready.


End file.
